Conventionally, constant-voltage power supply circuits have been available, each including a constant current control circuit and a current-limiting characteristic control circuit. In a conventional constant-voltage power supply circuit, an output voltage for operating a current-limiting characteristic control circuit remains constant. Thus, as a target value for an output voltage increases, a larger power loss is generated by an output transistor.